It's a Weird World After All
by Stargate Alchemist
Summary: [UPDATED!] It’s just a normal day at the SGC, when the Stargate suddenly activates and brings forth a little alchemic surprise, and a few problems along with it… FMA x over
1. Hello Everybody

Sum- It's just a normal day at the SGC, when the Stargate suddenly activates and brings forth a little alchemic surprise, and a few problems along with it… FMA x over

This is a Stargate SG-1 and Fullmetal Alchemist (FMA) crossover. If you don't know what FMA is you should check it out on You Tube. It is a really, **really** great anime series! One of the best I've ever seen!

A/N- The first part of this chapter is written in a 2nd/ 3rd (or whatever you want to call it) POV. It's just essentially explaining how the SG-1 storyline was tweaked a little, but it is very important that you read that or you won't get something later on.

Just for your future information, I will **not** be posting a disclaimer in this story, nor any other story I write in the future. Disclaimers are stupid, and if you really owned this stuff, why would you be posting your stories on a fan fiction site in the first place? So unless you don't know what fan fiction is, please don't bug me on how I don't have a disclaimer, if you ever notice or care. Thank you.

**It's a Weird World After All**

Hello Everybody

It was a perfectly normal day at the SGC. Okay, so normal doesn't exactly apply there, it never has, with the whole battle evil aliens and save the galaxy thing, but it was a normal day to their standards, until the incident happened…

But, let's skip back a bit before the incident happened, and explain what has happened on this merry-go-round we call life.

For the past few weeks…okay months, the SGC was under a lot of pressure, from just about everything. For instance, the Pentagon, or whoever oversaw the Stargate Program, wanted to promote General Hammond out of the SGC and Jack into the general's chair. Of course, Hammond, not wanting to give up the chair even for his life, said no. And Jack, who would go absolutely insane if he ever became general, said he would shoot them in the head and blow them to hell first.

On another note, a lot has been going on with SG-1 enemies, or, so to speak, hasn't been going on. Almost all of the major Goa'uld bad guys are dead, except for Baal and Anubis. (SG-1 isn't sure if they killed him once and for all or not. He always "pops" up at the most unexpected times.) And the Replicators are still crawling, with Evil Sam controlling them. (After Replicator Sam betrayed Fifth and everybody else, she was dubbed Robot Sam, Sam's Evil Twin, and even Kamikaze Sam (though no one exactly knew why), but the majority on the base called her Evil Sam.) And then there are some minor situations that aren't really worth mentioning, even though they do contribute to the pressure. So, all and all, everyday life for the SGC. Until that incident.

Now, your probably wondering what "that incident" was. Well, let's go forward in time now, to a few hours before "that incident" happened…

SG-1

Jack was bored. Drastically, monumentally, out of his mind bored. He was so bored that he could rewrite the definition of bored and not even realize he's doing it. Why was he so bored? Well, the reason is that he had just gotten back from an extremely boring meeting along with Hammond the day before. The people there were immensely boring, babbling on about budget cuts or something like that. He had fallen asleep in that one, before Hammond gave him a sharp, painful nudge in the shoulder. And now he was back, just left from breakfast (oatmeal, yummy), and realized that he was on vacation with nothing to do. No scheduled planets to explore, no world to save…heck, there weren't even any bills to pay (not that he ever paid a bill in his life). So, for the moment, his life was boring.

Maybe he would bug someone. Yes. That would be a fun thing to do. Now who to bug…?

Jack wandered around the hallways looking for someone to bug. He could bug a number of different people. Hammond? No, that wouldn't be a good idea. He was under enough pressure as it was, and Jack wasn't exactly wild about shortening his lifespan. Fraiser? Eek! Who knows what that lady has up her sleeve today. She could try to give him a shot for revenge if he bugged her to much (Janet's dark side). Hmm, who else…? Teal'c! Yes, he would bug Teal'c!

Jack zipped off in the direction of Teal'c's room. Teal'c was always a good person to bug, mainly because he doesn't try to kill you in the end, despite his appearance of ability. When Jack got to his room, he found Teal'c in a state of Kelnoreem. Ah yes, Kelnoreem. The thing every Jaffa had to go through in order to stay alive. Jack thought back to the time when he switched bodies with Teal'c and when he himself had to perform Kelnoreem. Man that was a freaky experience! It was like going to the inner confines of his mind (one place any sane person wouldn't dare go), and thinking and remembering things he'd never thought he'd think about in a million years! Maybe he would bug Teal'c later, it was important for a Jaffa to-

"Is there something I can help you with O'Neill?" The Jaffa asked in a kind, sincere tone, which obviously hinted he was up to something.

"Uh, no, I was just…uh…"

"You were attempting to "bug" me because you have no current occupation to do at the moment."

Jack looked at him in a funny way. "Okay, how did you know that?"

"I have known you for eight years my friend. I know you better than you know." Teal'c said with a little gleam in his eye.

For some reason that freaked Jack out a little. Or maybe it was just him. "Well, since you're doing that…Kelnoreem thing, which I know is important to you buddy…I'm just, going to go-"

"You wanted to say something O'Neill."

Freaky. "Okay, how do you do that?"

"Do what O'Neill?"

"You know…that?"

"That what?"

"That thing you do, that makes you…that psychic thingy thing, that-"

"Are you referring to the fact that I knew you wanted to speak about something."

"Yes! That's exactly what I mean!"

"As I said, I know you better than you know."

Well that didn't help at all.

"You wanted to say something O'Neill."

"Oh, yes! Uh…don't you think it's just a little too quiet around here?"

"You are referring that we have not had a battle in many days."

"…Yea, somewhere along those lines. I mean usually something's always goin' on. It feels like an omen."

"On the contrary O'Neill, it is very peaceful."

"Well that's just you, but me-"

"Just enjoy your vacation O'Neill."

"All right, fine, I'll just enjoy my vacation!" Jack snapped and started walking the down the hall again in what appeared to be an annoyed fashion. But Teal'c knew better, and just gave a humorous smile.

Jack was bored again. Yes, again. He wandered down the halls yet again pondering on who to bug next. Walter? No. He'd just ignore Jack for the rest of the time. Sam? Yes! Sam! He wondered what she was up too.

By the time Jack entered the lab he found Sam working on some kind of machine. At least she wasn't working on those stupid bug cell thingies. The last time she work on-

"Hi Colonel." She said without even looking up. Was everyone psychic today?

"Hi. So Carter, what's up?"

"Just working on this. Aren't you supposed to be on vacation?"

"Well, you know. There's nothing to do on Earth. Just boring, non-savin' the world stuff."

"Did you come here to bug me?"

"…Okay, how did you know that?"

"I know you better than you think, Jack."

Yep. There was definitely something freaky going on.

"…Never mind. So what'ch ya workin' on? Jack asked knowing full well that he wouldn't understand a word of what she was about to say.

"Well sir, I'm trying to figure out some way to expand the energy compatibility of the naquadah generator to create a more distant connection between wormholes while using a decreased amount of energy."

"…Huh?"

Boy she saw that coming. "I'm trying to make the Stargate go further with less power."

"Ooohhh, why didn't you say so?"

Sam just rolled her eyes.

"Sir, don't you have anything better to do?"

"No. Not really."

She saw that coming too.

"You wanna do something?"

Sam smiled. "Sorry sir, I have to work on this, I'm not on vacation like you."

Jack sighed. "Okay, but you don't know what you're missing." And with that he left the room doing a little skip-walk all along the way. Sam just laughed inwardly to herself. That guy was just way too weird.

Jack sighed. It was a long, bored, exasperated sigh. He was running out of people to bug, and his boredom was at an extreme level. It felt like the world was squishing him like a tiny bug who just hit God over the head with a shovel. It was all too much! _I wonder what Daniel's doing?_

WWAA

Daniel, who was sitting at his desk working, and was not on vacation like Jack was, was having much more fun than Jack right now. Oh how happy he was, sitting on his uncomfortable stool and hunched over a big block of stone with little symbols on it, which looked remarkably similar to the language of the Elves in The Lord of the Rings. Yes, he could stay like that forever. The last thing he wanted was for someone to bug him, which is exactly what Jack planned to do.

"Hey Daniel how's it going?"

Daniel jumped slightly in surprise and found Jack standing at his door, waving his hand like he was just sailing off to Timbuktu. "Oh, Jack it's just you."

"What? You aren't happy to see me?"

"No, it was just I was working, and you surprised me."

"Oh, sorry 'bout that."

"No your not."

"Your right, I'm not."

"Aren't you supposed to be on vacation?"

"Yea, I am."

"But a vacation is when you're supposed to leave…That's what they're for."

"Well then consider this a very long five minute break."

"…Whatever you say."

Jack walked up beside Daniel and stared down at the big brick with the funky writing. "So, what's this?"

Daniel, now given the cue to become Mr. Encyclopedia of the Universe, thoroughly started to explain the giant brick. "This is the tablet that we found on P3X-127."

"You mean the planet with all the funky monkey head statues?"

"…Yeeesss, the planet with all the funky monkey head statues."

"So, what about it?"

"Well, this tablet is apparently written in Furling."

"The Furlings? You mean the guys that sound like they could resemble the singing gerbils of Quizno's."

"Yes, those guys."

"Okay, so what's it say?"

"Well, most of the text seems to have been rubbed away, but there are a few words I have been able to decipher."

"Like…"

"Well, reading from what's left, it seems to say something about a lost city of the Ancient Ones."

"The Ancients?"

"Yea."

"Could they be referring to Atlantis, the lost city that isn't so lost anymore?"

"It's possible, but I think they're talking about another city."

"Huh, how do ya figure that?"

"Well, there's one more line here that says 'none shall retrieve the heart'."

"…Okay. What's that mean?"

"Well, I don't know."

The both of them where silent for a while, as if half-expecting the answer to fall on their heads.

"You like saying the word 'well' don't you?" Jack said, terminating any chance for the half-expected answer to fall.

"You just came here to bug me didn't you?"

"How did you know that! What are you psychic or something!"

"Jack, I've known you since before the Stargate Program! Trust me, I know how your mind works."

"Now you see, everybody has been saying that to me all day!"

"That's because everybody you bug knows you better than you do!"

"How do you know!"

"Because I know you!"

"Alright, so you know me better than I do!"

"Why are we even having this conversation!"

"**Because I'm bored!"**

…

…

"So that's it. That's why you've been bugging everyone on this base."

"Actually it was only Teal'c, Carter, and you."

"Can't you do something that's actually helpful around here?"

"Oh come on Daniel. Nothing bad's gonna happen today."

Suddenly, in an extreme case of irony, the alarms went off throughout the base, and Walter's voice repeated the oh so familiar phrase throughout the halls.

"Unscheduled offworld activation. Repeat. Unscheduled offworld activation."

"Or not."

Jack and Daniel ran out of the room and headed toward the Control room. When they got there they could see Sam, Teal'c, Hammond, and all the guards filing out into the Gate room, ready to fire at any unexpected attack.

"So General, who's at the door?"

Hammond turned to look at Jack. "We don't know Colonel, there's no IDC yet."

The Stargate was dialing rapidly, and pretty soon, the usual wormhole was formed with the iris protecting them.

"So, do we have any idea who it is now?" asked Daniel.

"No IDC yet sir."

"Well, well. Looks like we'll be having some uninvited guests this evening."

The wormhole stayed like that for about five minutes, with no sign of activity. Everyone in the Control room was wondering what was going on, until Walter happen to glance down at the computer screen.

"Umm, sir, you may want to see this."

Then, before anyone could do anything, before the guards knew danger was there, before Walter could say the Stargate dialed in a nine symbol address, before every soul in the control room knew what was happening, a big bolt of lightning surrounded the Stargate and shot around the room, burning everything in its path. Most of the guards were successful of dodging this, but some were not so lucky. Then, something even more bizarre happened. The blue wormhole inside the Stargate exploded into a bright red! It was so bright that the guards were blinded and defenseless. The iris was somehow gone, and there was nothing to protect them from the unknown. Sam and Walter were working furiously at the computers, trying to shut them down, but to no avail.

Suddenly, another big bolt of lightning stuck the Control room, and fried the computers, causing Sam and Walter to fly back and hit the floor in a most uncomfortable fashion. Immediately, the others rushed over to them, trying to help them. Lucky, the injuries weren't bad, but the wounds on Walter were much worst. Jack, Daniel, and Hammond struggled to get them up. It was painful, but eventually, only Sam was able to stand.

"Carter, you okay." Jack asked as worried as hell. The red light had died down now.

"Yea, I'm okay. How's Walter?"

"He's a little beet up, but he'll be fine." Daniel responded.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, but we've got to figure it out soon."

"Colonel O'Neil, General Hammond." Teal'c was still standing by the computers, looking out the window.

"What is it Teal'c?" Hammond asked.

"You should take a look at this."

All four of them walked over to the window. What they saw stunned and confused them more than they could ever know. Standing on the ramp, was a small boy, and a large suit of armor standing behind him.

WWAA

Yay! First chapter done. Jack likes to bug people.

Reviews? Please? C'mon, tell me what ya think.

* * *


	2. Almost Dead on the Spot

Thank you all reviewers who reviewed the last chapter, especially those who pointed out he spelling and tech mistakes.

Almost Dead on the Spot

Jack, Daniel, Sam, Teal'c, Hammond, and everyone else in the Control room were dumbfounded. Even the guards, who were currently supposed to be protecting the base from what came through the Stargate, were so dumbfounded that they couldn't even do anything. As hard to believe as it is, nothing like this has ever happened in the history of the SGC. Never before has a nine symbol address ever been dialed in, or out for that matter. Never has the Stargate glowed red like that. And the last thing they ever expected to come through the gate now was a little kid and a big suit of armor. It was just too weird, which should be one hell of an overstatement.

But it didn't take long to get over there dumbfoundedness. The guards resumed their positions and all pointed their weapons and the kid and the armor, though they were more worried about the suit of armor than the little kid. As long as the armor didn't do anything, they wouldn't shoot. Meanwhile, the smart people in the Control room were immediately figuring out what to do.

"So what do we do?" Jack asked. They were all still looking out the window at their two new guests.

"I don't know sir." Carter was very uneasy about this.

"Well whatever we do I think we should get that super soldier away from the kid."

"Jack, why do you think it's a super soldier? It looks more like a suit of armor to me."

"Oh come on Daniel, there's an eight foot guy in that armor and the only thing that pops up in my mind when I think about that is a super soldier, who is clearly holding that poor little kid hostage!"

"Do not jump to conclusions so quickly O'Neill."

"Teal'c's right sir. We don't know what's going on yet." Sam replied, who was actually studying the boy more closely than the armor, even though he was kind of hard to see.

"Well before you try to figure out anything, get the two of them into custody." Hammond continued to watch their two new guests as he spoke, wondering just what kind of trouble they got into now.

FMA

Ed was confused. Very confused. So confused that Ed couldn't even describe how utterly confused he was right now. A few seconds ago he was battling some battle with Al and then he ended up here, in this very big room with a bunch of guards pointing guns at him. What the hell was going on?

Wait. Al! Where was Al! Ed whipped his head around and immediately noticed the guards were tracking his movements. But he didn't worry about that so much now. All he cared about was finding Al, and was extremely relieved to find him behind him.

Al, as Ed saw, had the same expression as Ed had a few seconds ago. Okay, so you couldn't really tell what Al's expression was, considering that he was a suit of armor. But judging from their current situation, it was kind of obvious.

"Al, you okay?" Ed whispered so low that no one could hear him but Al.

Al was startled out of his confusion for the moment by Ed, and was greatly relieved see that he was there too.

"Yea, I'm fine." Al answered in the same hushed whisper. "Are you?"

"Yea, I'm okay."

"Brother, what happened?" Al looked back out at the guards. "And where are we?"

"I don't know."

"It looks like some sort of military base."

"Yea, like the armed guards weren't proof enough." Ed shot at him.

Al continued to watch the guards as the guards watched him back. It was so freaky. To him it seemed like they were watching him especially and didn't even care about Ed (which was actually sort of true). To Al, it was a complete wonder that they hadn't started shooting him yet, let alone trying to approach him.

Meanwhile, Ed was briefly looking around, and saw a few things that interested him. "Hey Al?"

"Yes."

"Do you see that big room up there with all those people in it?"

Al looked in the direction Ed was, and saw five people standing by the window talking about something.

"I think that's their base of operations."

"I wonder what they're talking about."

"I think they're deciding on how to depose of us."

(Of course, if Ed really knew what Jack was saying about him, he would have gone up there and shredded him into teeny tiny pieces by now.)

Al sighed. "Brother, you jump to conclusions way to quickly. Scary conclusions at that. Maybe we can be friends with them and figure out what's going on."

Typical Al. Always wanting to be friends with almost everyone.

"Al, they don't look like they want to make friends and have a tea party."

"Oh come on brother, you're way too paranoid." Al said putting a hand on his brother's metal shoulder.

Big mistake.

Before the two brothers knew what was happening, a wave of bullets hit Al straight on. Bullet after bullet after bullet, they pushed Al back toward the wall, but luckily they couldn't penetrate his armor, but Al was still terrified.

Ed jumped out of the way just in time, but it didn't seem like they wanted to shoot him. That little thought never crossed his mind though as he stood there shaking, watching as Al got hit with the wave of bullets. It's like time stood still for him. He thought of nothing, just watched. This isn't what a normal 16 year old boy would probably act like with these types of circumstances. A normal 16 year old boy would probably attempt to run for his life, and probably wouldn't get very far. But Ed was not your typical 16 year old boy. Through all the hardships he's been in, this one was too strange, and was happening way too fast. So you can expect his reaction to be a bit strange as well.

Finally, the ominous revelation that his life was in danger took hold. He ran. He didn't know where he was going, but he had to escape. The situation was forgotten. Al was forgotten. Everything was forgotten except life. Then, he felt it. Pain. There was pain. He felt himself falling into oblivion. The never ending pit of death, and there was nothing he could do about it. He hit something hard, and though for a moment that it was the hard dirt of his grave. But instead it was…cement? Then he realized it, there was no more pain. In a flash, his mind was back, already trying to process what just happened.

The first thing he noticed was that the sound of the raining bullets stopped, which meant that they stop shooting at Al. Al! Where was he! Was he hurt?

Ed looked around as much as he could without moving his head. He was in a position on his back where he could see almost everything except behind him. He looked back on the ramp and saw Al, who was still trying to shield himself, even though the bullets had stopped. He couldn't see him that well, but it looked like he was okay.

The second thing he noticed was that his pain was gone (he actually realized this before but didn't really think about it at the time). He didn't even know what caused it in the first place. But alas, since his brain was back, he immediately started processing what it could be. Common sense (yes common sense, the thing half the people in the world just don't seem to have) told him that it was a stray bullet. Yes, that would make sense considering he was previously running through a bullet wave. But where did it hit? Ed thought about this for a second and subconsciously moved his right arm a little, and felt something out of place. It felt like there was a hole in his arm, yet, he didn't feel anything. Of course! The bullet hit his metal arm! It must have hit the exposed wiring temporarily then fallen out. Ed just hoped that his arm wasn't damaged too severely.

The third and final thing he noticed were the two doors, one on either side of the large room. He couldn't see them that well, but it was well enough. But the one thing he just really loved about those doors was the fact they were open. Which meet escape. Freedom! Oh sweet freedom! He observed the room and the few guards he could see for a few more seconds, all the while formulating a plan. Ed inwardly smirked at himself. A brilliant plan.

SG-1

If SG-1 wasn't faltered before, they were definitely faltered out of their minds now. Everything that happened in the last few minutes happened in a flash, so no one in the Control room knew exactly what happened. All they knew so far was that guns had gone off. So let's replay the past three minutes in slow motion, and find out what really happened, for everybody's sake.

About thirty seconds after the two newcomers came through the gate, the kid began whispering to the armor. SG-1 was still in the Control room at the window discussing what to do. But it was Teal'c who noticed their whispering and pointed it out to everyone else.

"Hey, don't you think it's weird that the kid's talking to his captor."

"Jack we don't even know if he is captured or not." Daniel said trying to make his point. He looked like he was trying to hear the kid's conversation, even though it was obvious that he damn well couldn't.

"So what do we do with them?" asked Sam.

"I'm not sure, but we're going to take them into custody first." Hammond walked over to the microphone to order the guards to take them into custody. But before he could say anything, the most unfortunate thing happened.

The suit or armor wrapped his hand around the boy's shoulder.

Immediately, all the guns started firing off at once. Hammond jumped back in surprise and all of SG-1 and Walter jumped away from the window and shielded themselves instinctually. But everyone was completely shocked. They were so shocked that you could have sworn their eyes were going to pop right out of their heads. And they had a right to. I mean, you'd be shocked to if a group of people just all started firing guns simultaneously.

Anyway, Hammond, who had gained back his bearings, reached the microphone and ordered the guards to stop. The guards immediately obeyed and lowered their weapons. Even though it was reckless that they fired so quickly, they had seen much destruction of human life and did not want the kid to suffer the same fate by the suit of armor. So, they fired, aiming for the armor and hoping the kid got away. But their hopes were in vain.

Smoke and dust from debris covered the room. It was thick but thin enough for the men to see the outline of the armor. But not the kid. The kid! He wasn't there! He wasn't anywhere in the room! The men scanned the room but mainly kept their eyes and guns on the armor. SG-1, who had now recovered from the shock, forgot the armor and just focused on finding the kid.

The smoke had finally cleared, revealing bullet holes in the walls and even some large pieces of cement on the ground. Then they saw it. Actually, Sam was the first to see it, and what she saw made her gasp slightly in horror. The kid was lying on his back unconscious, with a small hole in his right arm. He had been shot by a stray bullet.

Sam hated this. This was the time when she truly hated her job. He was just a little kid, he didn't deserve this. Even if it was only a flesh wound, no child should have to go through being shot in the arm. Nobody should. Yet, here it is. It happened. And there was nothing they could do about it now, except to try and heal him. The only problem now was getting to him. And with that suit of armor in there, it wasn't going to be easy. The best she could do now was to try to examine the boy's wound from up here.

Now she may not have a degree in medicine or anything like that, but she knew from training and experience in the army and offworld to know if a wound was fatal or not. She looked as closely as she could at the boy (which was not very close considering that she was behind a window 25 feet or so above the Gate room), and focused on his arm. Surprisingly, there was no blood at all, though it was kind of hard to tell with his red jacket partially covering the wound. But there was definitely a hole, and this silvery stuff around it. Huh? She wondered what that was.

Sam stopped what she was doing for a moment and tilted her head to see what the others were doing, but to her surprise, only Daniel and Hammond were there.

"Daniel, where's Jack and Teal'c?" She didn't even bother to use formality.

"Down there." Daniel pointed down at the Gate room, right where Jack and Teal'c where standing.

SG-1

Jack and Teal'c stood in the Gate room with guns in hand by the left door. They had left the Control room some thirty seconds ago and were now attempting to get the kid out of there. (We have stopped replaying events in slow motion and are now continuing on with the story.) How were they going to do that you ask? Simple. The plan was to move very slowly and cautiously over to the kid, pick him up, and get him to the infirmary, while the other guards keep the suit of armor from doing anything. The only problem was that bullets didn't affect the armor, which also meant staff weapons and zat guns probably wouldn't affect it either. And that was bad.

Jack slowly walked over to the kid with Teal'c right behind him. Step by step, he watched the armor intensely while still keeping his eye on the kid. The armor watched him back, having already come out of a defense position. It was strange. It seemed that armor was more concentrated on the kid than them, considering he was just bombarded by a ton of bullets. What was even stranger was the look on its face. Even though it was as blank as a slate, Jack could've sworn the armor looked worried, which was impossible! Or maybe it was just him. Yep, he'd definitely have to cut down the daily 15 cups of coffee.

As Jack got closer and closer to the kid, he noticed that this invisible worried expression got more and more intense. But the armor didn't make a move, and Jack assumed that was a good thing. Jack continued to get closer until he was right by the kid's side. Now for phase two of the plan. Pick the kid up without being killed by the armor. Jack put his gun aside and reached to grab the kid's arms, while Teal'c attempted to grab his legs. There was a medical team outside the Gate room door so they wouldn't have to carry him all the way there (which actually wouldn't have been a problem since he was so small).

Jack still had his eyes on the armor, and the armor still had his eyes on the kid, that invisible worried expression reaching a climax. Then, well, Jack wasn't really sure how to describe it; the armor seemed to…relax? What? Jack searched through his mind to find any possible answer as to why this was happening (and any explanation as to why a suit of armor seems to have an expression). As he did so Jack's eyes absent mindedly landed on the kid. Jack stopped what he was doing, and a horrible feeling crept over him from what he saw. The kid was grinning. Evilly.

SG-1 FMA

Ya! Second chappie done! A bit shorter than the last one, but that's okay. Next will be longer. (pokes Ed) It moved!

If you may have noticed this chapter only tells five, maybe ten minutes of the entire story. It's very descriptive though, and mostly focus on everyone's reaction to Ed and Al coming through the gate, including Ed and Al. I know this chapter was a bit boring but the next chapter is a chase scene. Let's see what happens when Ed, Al, and SG-1 play a "friendly" game of tag.

I know this wasn't a very good chapter (I was having a bad writing day…well, just a bad day altogether.) even so, reviews would be much appreciated. It helps for inspiration. Have a nice day. :)


	3. A Friendly Game of Hide and Seek

Okay, I worked very, very hard on this chapter and I'd appreciate very much if you would read it through and review. Feedback is important to me and I need a lot of it after writing this. So please read and review, thank you!

And thank you all reviewers! Especially agent000! Thanks for the support!

A Friendly Game of Hide and Seek

Jack was having a really bad day. Oh sure, he's had worst days before, but this was a case where it was obvious things were just going to go completely wrong. How did he come to this conclusion? Well, only a few minutes ago he "volunteered" to go into the same room with a suit of armor that could probably blow him up into teeny tiny pieces while trying to rescue an injured little kid. But when he finally got to the kid he, looked down only to discover the kid had a grin on his face. A malicious, diabolical grin.

Yea, this was going to be a bad day.

SG-1

Like I said before, a bad, horrible feeling passed over Jack. Now, he has seen people grin like this before, but not any little kid. It just wasn't…right. There was no way that this kid could be happy right now. Hell, he was kidnapped by a suit of armor and was just shot! It just wasn't possible. But what if he did jump to conclusions to soon? Huh, maybe he should listen to Sam and Teal'c more often.

Unfortunately, Jack was so caught up in the fact the kid was happy, that he didn't notice anything else that happened around him.

All of a sudden, a flash of blue startled him out of his thoughts. He vaguely remembered what happened after that. All he could remember was a loud rumbling sound underneath him, someone shouting his name (he assumed it was Teal'c), and another someone shouting something like "All fun", or "Al run". Was he at the carnival? The next thing he knew, he was on his back staring up at a giant wall.

Giant…wall?

Huh? What the hell was going on now? Damn! His vision was fuzzy. It was hard to see.

"O'Neill? O'Neill, are you injured?" A distance voice called to him.

Was he dead? If so, this really didn't look like heaven. It looked more like work. No…was he in hell? Why! He didn't even get his last paycheck!

"O'Neill, wake up!"

"Huh!" Jack finally woke up from his half asleep nightmare.

"Are you alright?"

His vision returned to normal but his mind was still a little fazed.

"Teal'c?"

"Yes O'Neill?"

"Is that you?"

"It is O'Neill."

"Cool. You know, I had a strange dream just now." He sounded like he just drank 99 bottles of beer. "It was weird. We were at work, and the Stargate opened, and there was a big suit of armor and a kid, and we went into the Gate room, and a big bolt of lightning struck me. Then we were at the Great Wall of China, and then the carnival, and then I ended up in court and Daniel was my lawyer."

"That is almost all true O'Neill."

"…Daniel was my lawyer?"

Teal'c sighed. "Except that, O'Neill. Metaphorically speaking."

"Jack!"

"Colonel!"

Jack looked over and saw Carter and Daniel running towards him.

"Hey Carter, hey Daniel. What's up?"

"Sir, are you alright?"

"Hey Carter, how'd you get to China?"

"…Sir?"

"Major Carter, he has been hit on the head fairly hard."

"Really? I thought he was always like that."

"Shut up Daniel."

"Colonel, Daniel, we don't have time for this."

"Why? What's going on Carter?"

"Well Colonel, for starters, look behind you."

Jack did what he was told and got one hell of a wake up call. Right behind him, was a big, tall, honkin', cement wall. It was almost as tall as the room except it was a few feet short.

"What in Uncle Sam's name is that!"

"A wall."

"Yes Daniel I know it's a wall but how the hell did it get here!" Then Jack noticed something else. "Hey, where are the guards, and the kid, and the armor."

"Umm…the guards are on the other side of the wall."

"And the kid and the armor."

"Gone."

"…Alright, what the hell is going on here!"

"Colonel O'Neill, Teal'c, are you alright?"

Everyone recognized that voice as the one and only General Hammond.

"General Hammond, what's going on?"

"It's a long story. I'm just glad to see you and Teal'c are alright."

"Teal'c was hurt?"

"Apparently so O'Neill."

"Major Carter and Dr. Jackson will brief you on the situation, and then you'll join the search."

"Where are you going?"

"I have other matters to attend to." Ah, important General stuff. "Good luck." And he walked out the door.

…

"I return to my original question. What the hell is going on here?"

Sam decided that she'd better tell the story straight and simple. There was no point in wasting anymore time. Luckily Jack was pretty much recovered. "Well sir, long story short, after you entered the Gate room and got near the kid, he woke up, hit you on the head and kicked Teal'c in the stomach, shouted something, and then this wall appeared out of nowhere in front of the guards, and then he and the armor apparently ran off." There, straight and simple.

"Apparently?"

"We were watching from the Control Room, and after the wall went up it was kind of hard to see anything."

"…Oh, okay, I get it now." He didn't get it. "So what now?"

Daniel stepped in. "Now we have to find them. They're somewhere on the base, we just don't know where."

"The others have already started, but we're going to need all the help we can get."

"…Okay then. We'll split up. Carter, you and Daniel go after the kid, and Teal'c and I will take care of the armor. If anything goes wrong, and I mean anything, call for backup. Now move out."

"Yes sir."

Everyone nodded and went off in their separate directions, Sam and Daniel to the left, and Jack and Teal'c to the right. Jack didn't totally understand what was going on, but the look on the kid's face and the feeling he got, told him that there was something very wrong. And if the kid was the one to make that wall appear, then God knows what the armor could do. Yep, things were about to get very squirrelly.

FMA

Ed didn't have a clue where he was going right now. It had only been a few minutes since he escaped. Right now, he was sneaking around the hallways (although he really didn't need to seek cause strangely no one was there), looking for a way out of this damn maze. It first, after he escaped from the giant room, he thought this would be easy. But then he noticed (to his untimely horror) that all the hallways looked exactly the same. Every hallway he went down was the same over and over and over again. (Well not exactly the same, but very, very similar.) God it was so frustrating! Didn't these people know what signs or directions were!

That made him think of Al. Al. Heh, he wondered if he was just as lost and confused as he was. Probably. Any guy could get lost in this stupid maze of hell.

He hoped he was alright though...

A lot has happened today. It looked like Ed's plan was working so far, but now, so many things could go wrong. You see, after Ed got shot, he started thinking up a storm. Being a genius and all made it a whole lot easier. Anyway, the plan was for him to pretend to be unconscious, surprise the enemy when the moment was right, transmute a wall to prevent the guards and the people in the control center from doing anything right away, and tell Al to hit the road. Al had already known what to do when Ed shouted "run". It was merely a small section within the giant book of escape plans. (Hey, a guy's gotta have a lot of those, for various reasons.) All Al had to do was run the other way. You see, it was simple. He and Al would split up, get to know the enemy's territory (along with any signs of escape), meet back up somehow (most likely randomly crashing into each other), share what information they know, and plot they're next move. Except for the minor setback with that guy and his friend (Jack and Teal'c), the plan was going perfectly, until he found out he was in the maze of hell.

'_Oh this is just perfect. Every hallway looks practically the same. These people would have to be robots in order to go through this hell.'_

Ed continued to look around, keeping a sharp eye out for Al and any unwanted attention, when he spotted it. There, about forty feet ahead of him, was a door unlike all the others. He had opened some of the other doors and found nothing but empty rooms, not even people. But this door, this door was different. It was big, had no handles, and had two red buttons on the wall beside it. Wait a minute, it was…an elevator! Sweet Lord of all heaven he was saved! If he could get to it, he could find a way out for sure.

Clop clop clop

'_What was that?'_

Ed searched frantically for the source of the sounds, but to his dismay, found none. Even though he couldn't see the source of the sounds, they sounded awfully familiar. They sounded a lot like foot soldiers. A lot of them.

Shit.

This was bad. Very very bad. There was no way to face them without getting hit by a bullet. Yea the ones in Amestris he could block and dodge but the ones here were like super guns. From what he's seen so far, they can take you in a blink of an eye. Even his alchemy wouldn't be able to save him. And if he got captured now, there would be no chance of escape. He and Al would be done for.

**Clop clop clop**

The sounds were getting closer. They were coming from around the corner…behind him! And there was only one other tunnel that lead to God knows what! Shit this was bad. He didn't have many options right now. It was either the tunnel or the elevator. Oh man which one to choose!

**Clop clop colp!**

Even closer now. Any second they would come around the corner and see him! Damn! What to do? The tunnel or the elevator? No more time! He'd have to choose…the elevator!

Zoom!

Ed made a mad dash for the elevator, so fast that you could've sworn he broke the sound barrier.

'_Elevator elevator elevator elevator yes!'_

Ed almost crash into the doors straight on had he not stopped himself. Now, to activate it. Ed began pushing the up button like a manic.

'_Come on come on come on COME ON!'_

Finally, the elevator answered his plea and opened its doors. It was empty. Ed would have jumped for joy if the soldiers weren't coming.

"There he is!"

Ed whirred around and to his horror saw about five or six soldiers coming straight for him.

'_Damn!' _

No time to lose. Ed jumped in the elevator and started pushing the close button so hard that the poor little button would've cried.

Closer, closer they came.

"Stop!"

'_Oh man.'_

The doors were closing but they were fast. He didn't know if he was going to make it.

Shit!

The closest soldier (who just happened to be a girl) grabbed the two inches away from being closed doors and tried to pry them open. But Ed wasn't going to be captured so easily. Oh no. Ed grabbed her hands and pried them off the door. The woman fell back while the other soldiers caught up to her. That was the last thing he saw before the doors completely shut.

'_Phew.' _

Ed gave a very, very heavy sigh of relief at almost emptied his lungs out. That was to close.

He got his senses together and noticed he was going up. Immediately his brain started working. Where was this thing going? He looked at the buttons and noticed number five was glowing. Level 5 huh? He wondered what was up there. Never mind that now, first thing's first, he'd have to find his way to ground level. Now, looking at the level he was currently at (Level 21), he noted the number was decreasing as he went up. That meant this was an underground complex.

'_What are these people, gophers?'_

So if this was an underground complex, that'd mean Level 1 is the surface. He'd have to go there. But the problem was there would probably be heavy resistance at that level, since they knew it was his only means of escape. He'd have to create a diversion. But the question was how?

SG-1

Sam laid there on the floor inwardly cursing herself. How the hell did she let him get away? I mean, she could have easily pried opened those doors with her strength (hey, you'd be very strong to if you went to other planets fighting evil bad guys), but that boy was unnaturally strong for someone who only looks to be about eleven or twelve years old. And wouldn't he have been weakened from the gun shot wound? It didn't make any sense.

"Sam, you okay." Daniel held out his hand to help her up.

"Yea, I'm fine." She answered, grabbing his hand.

All the soldiers gathered around Sam and Daniel, waiting for their orders.

"So what do we do Major?" One of the soldiers asked.

Immediately Sam's ingenious brain kicked into gear. She stood there thinking for a few seconds, when she suddenly had an idea.

"General Hammond?" She called on her radio.

"_Major Carter, what's your status."_ Hammond was in the Control room with Walter, and where currently trying to figure where the strangers came from.

"Sir, the boy escaped in the elevator. Where is it going?"

Hammond looked at his oh so trusty little screens. _"It looks like it's going to the surface Major."_

"Okay, General, I'll need backup for this."

"Sam, what are you planning to do?" Daniel asked beside her.

"_That's a good question Dr. Jackson. What are you planning Major?"_

"Well sir, and Daniel, I think he's going to stop at one of the levels above this one, he's probably trying to get to the surface. Can you stop the elevator at Level 7?"

"_You're planning on backing him into a corner aren't you?"_

"Yes sir. We need the backup on the surface, just in case things do get out of hand."

"_Backup granted. Good luck."_

"Thank you sir, Carter out."

Luckily, all the soldiers overheard their conversation, so all they had to do was await further instructions.

"Okay, here's the plan." Sam said to everyone. "All of you come with me to Level 7. Daniel, you go to the surface and the backup will meet you there."

"Right."

"Remember, only shoot if absolutely necessary. He's probably very scared and being shot again won't help. If it does come to that, shoot him with the Zats, but only if it's absolutely necessary. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Okay, move out."

They all headed to the stairs, Sam and the soldiers to Level 7, and Daniel to the surface.

FMA

Al was currently as lost and confused as Ed was a few minutes ago. Like Ed, he was walking around the hallways that looked remarkably similar to one another. It reminded him of gopher tunnels. He didn't know much about this place yet, but what he did know is that this place had levels to it, most likely an underground complex. How did he know this? Well, he found the stairs and used them. When he found the stairs, he considered not using them because that could separate him more from brother, and there'd be a lesser chance of him randomly crashing into him. But he'd really didn't have any other choice then since he was escaping a party of soldiers, and the stairs were the only way to go. So now he was on some level and he had no clue where he was going. God he wished he'd found an elevator.

Al continued to walk around awhile and was surprised, yet relieved, that there were no people around. I mean the hallways were absolutely bare. For a place this big you'd think there'd be more people.

Al decided since he was alone, and there was no one to harm him at the moment, he'd explore. Carefully, as if expecting a trap, he entered a double doorway that looked like it led to a big room. And it did. The room was fairly big. It had tables all around the room and a big long shelf along the side of the room. It must be the cafeteria. It looked like the one in Central Head-Quarters, only it was only half as big.

Since he was here, Al decided he'd better get some food. Not for him since he couldn't eat, but for brother. If they ever got out of here it would be a given that brother would be hungry. That guy could easily stomach an entire horse.

Al looked throughout the cafeteria. It looked like any normal cafeteria except that there was still fresh food on the shelf. It looked as if the people just suddenly stopped what they were doing and left, without cleaning anything up. Strange.

After looking around in the front of the cafeteria, he went back into the kitchen. It looked like any other cafeteria kitchen except that it was huge. Again, about as half as big as the one in Central. Other than that, it was normal. There was your standard cooking equipment and grills and all that stuff. But what Al was looking for was the pantry. There'd have to be one here, just look at all that food. Finally Al reached a door that looked promising. Slowly and carefully he opened it up and…

Holy!

Al found himself staring at the mother load of food. Everywhere you looked, there was food. My god, what were these people! This much food could feed the entire Amestris military for a year! Okay, back to the mission. Al closed the door and searched through the towers of food for something good. After a few minutes he found a few things that might be good. Some water, a few bags of peanuts, and a package of long meat things called hot dogs. Were they really made out of dogs?

Then Al heard something he did not want to hear in a million years. The sound of footsteps and voices outside. The soldiers. Oh crap. This was bad. If they found him he was dead for sure. Oh sure, bullets flying a zillion miles an hour wouldn't hurt him, but it still scared the shit out of him. He couldn't transmute his way out of this because of possible booby traps in the walls and floor. It was too risky. As long as they didn't know where he was, he was safe.

"It's in the pantry!"

Crap.

How did they know that! What were they psychic!

Al hid behind a shelf and decided that he'd have to transmute after all. But what the hell was he going to do! The door opened and soldiers poured into the room. Crap! There was no time to transmute. He'd have to think of something fast.

"It's in here somewhere. Search everywhere!"

The soldiers were coming closer and closer to his hiding spot. In just a few seconds they'd find him. When they did who knows what they do to him. Oh god he didn't want to die.

Wait, that's it!

Al suddenly went limp and he hit the floor, looking like he was dead. A second later, the soldiers found him.

SG-1

Jack was searching around the very large storage room for the suit of armor, along with Teal'c and eight other guards. They had tracked it here using the cameras and knew it was somewhere in here (they just didn't know where in here since there were no cameras in the pantry). Despite that, it was trapped. Two armed men were guarding the door and the rest were around searching. They'd find it soon.

"_Colonel O'Neill."_ One of the soldiers called over the radio.

"Yes."

"_We found it."_ See, there ya go.

"Is it attacking?"

"_No sir, it's not doing anything, it's just lying there."_

It was just lying there? That didn't make any sense, unless it somehow gutted itself like a fish.

"Where are you?"

"_By the northwest corner of the room."_

"Okay stay there, I'm on my way."

"_Yes sir."_

Jack started fast walking toward the spot.

"Teal'c?" He called.

"_I am here O'Neill."_

"Teal'c, we found it, it's by the northwest corner of the room."

"_Understood. I will meet you there."_

"Okay, O'Neill out."

O'Neill reached the spot and discovered the other soldiers, along with Teal'c, were already there.

"Colonel O'Neill."

"Hey Teal'c, how's it going?"

"The armor has not moved." He answered, knowing full well what he meant.

"Oh well that's good…I think." He was only standing a few feet away.

"Is it dead?" Asked one of the soldiers.

"I don't know. Let's find out."

All the soldiers pointed their weapons and prepared to fire as O'Neill reached down and grabbed the helmet. Teal'c also had his staff weapon ready. Everyone was afraid, yet anxious, to see what was in there. Jack then started the count.

"One, two…"

This was the moment of truth. Whatever was in there, they could handle it.

"Three!"

Jack ripped off the helmet and found…nothing?

Teal'c raised an eyebrow and the soldiers looked at each other, perplexed.

"Okay, where is it?" There had to be something in there. Yet, there was not.

"Is it possible that it escaped?" Teal'c asked.

"Maybe…" Jack grabbed his radio. "Simmons, Garfield, have you seen anything suspicious?" He was talking to the guys who were guarding the door.

"_No sir."_

"Are you sure."

"_Positive. If anything came through here, we'd let you know."_

"Okay. Just to warn you, we're bringing an _empty_ suit of armor through."

"_Understood."_

"Okay, O'Neill out."

Jack looked over at the soldiers then down at the armor and sighed. "Runnel, Newman, take the suit of armor down to Lab 42 and meet us back here."

"Yes sir."

"Thanks. The rest of us we'll keep searching for whatever came out of that."

They all nodded and started searching again.

Runnel and Newman picked up the armor and the head and made their way to the lab. It was light so it wasn't hard to carry. But the one thing they didn't notice was that the armor was slightly shaking.

SG-1

Carter and the others were waiting for the elevator on Level 7. They were prepared to subdue the boy but they didn't want to hurt him. They were hoping he'd just surrender peacefully (not the case with Ed though). They heard the elevator coming and got ready.

"_Major Carter."_ It was Walter over the radio.

"Yes."

"_The kid just took out the camera in the elevator."_

That wasn't good. "Understood."

Somehow, she knew this situation just got a whole lot worst.

The elevator reached them with a familiar ding. Sam was praying that for once things would just go right.

The elevator doors opened and revealed…nothing?

All the soldiers raised their heads, including Sam, in confusion. Slowly, she entered the elevator and looked around. There was nothing out of the ordinary. It's like he just vanished.

"Uh Walter, are you sure that was the right elevator?"

"_Positive…why?"_

"He just vanished. Where's General Hammond?"

"_He's talking to Colonel O'Neil, and what do you mean vanished?"_

"He just disappeared, like poof!"

"_Like poof?"_

"I know it's illogical, but there are no signs of escape. No holes, no explosives, no nothing."

"…_Okay, I'll inform General Hammond of the situation." _

"Thanks, Carter out."

Sam was completely stressed right now. Not only has the boy escaped again but now he can do vanishing acts. This was too weird, even for her. Sam informed the others that they would split up and search the base. They were going to find this kid…no matter what.

FMA

Ed was currently trailing the walls (by the means of a latter) of the dark and cold elevator shaft. And let me tell ya, he was not having a good time. He was cold, hungry, and worried sick about Al. Oh god he hoped Al was alright. But back to his own situation, he wasn't fairing to well. He had just managed to escape the elevator before they caught him. How did he do that you wonder? Well, it's a bit of a long story.

Back in the elevator, Ed had noticed the elevator was slowing down even though he hadn't reached Level 5 yet. That meant it was a trap. In the blink of an eye, Ed transmuted part of the floor into a very high stood, then he transmuted a small hole in the ceiling and jumped out on the roof. After that, he transmuted the whole elevator and made it look like nothing was wrong (he's a fast little guy). He decided to ignore the whole booby trap thing in the elevator. And that's how he found himself here, in this dark, cold hell. Okay, so it wasn't that long of a story.

Ed looked around hoping to find a way out of this miserable hell. He didn't find it but he also didn't find any of the box thingies like the one in the elevator, which was a good thing. Oh yea, in the elevator, Ed noticed a box thingy that seemed to be watching him. He had a feeling that that thing was tracking him, which would explain how the soldiers had found him so fast. It'd be best to take it out. So he got out of the box thingies range and transmuted a spike into it, thus putting an end to the box thingy.

Ddddrraaannngggg.

'_What was that? That sounded like machinery moving.'_

Ed paled.

'_The elevator! The elevator's coming!'_

Ed looked down and sure enough the elevator was coming straight for him.

'_Damn!'_

Ed frantically started to climb. He climbed like he never climbed before. But the elevator was gaining on him. He wouldn't make it.

'_A way out! There has to be someway out!'_

His eyes darted this way and that hoping, praying, for a miracle. Apparently, God liked him today. Ed spotted an air vent above him. It was just big enough for him to fit. He thrust himself up the latter, barely keeping himself ahead of the elevator. He reached the air vent and transmuted a hole. He barely made it in time. Only his left foot scratched the elevator's walls before he collapsed inside the vent. That was to close.

Ed just laid there, not wanting to do anything right now. He was still in shock from what just happened. If that elevator had caught him, he'd would have been flat as a pancake if it went to the surface. Why, why God. Why was this happening to him? Ha! He didn't even believe in God, and yet, here he was, begging for an answer he could never get. Heh, he really was pathetic. But, there was nothing he could do about it. There was nothing he could've done to prevent his mother's death, and there was nothing he could've done to bring her back to life. It was what it was, and he couldn't change it. It's the same with this situation, there's nothing he could have done. But this situation wasn't over yet! He could still do something. He could escape.

Ed found his legs and tried to stand up, but got a painful reminder that he was still in an air vent. Slowly Ed started to crawl through the air vents. And crawled, and crawled, and crawled, and crawled. For what felt like hours, he twisted and turned and went up and down through the vents to a point where he didn't know where he was anymore. Wait a minute, he didn't even know where he was in the first place. Gah!

"Heh heh. It's a good thing I'm small or else I wouldn't fit in here."

--

"**What am I saying! It's not a good thing that I'm small!"**

Crack.

Ed froze.

'_What was that?'_

Crack…crack.

'_I better get out of here.'_

Ed tried to move, only to find he was stuck. His arm was caught under him, and he couldn't get out.

Crack, crack…crack.

"…Uh oh."

SG-1

Daniel was running around the level like Elmer hunting for wabbits. He had thought he had heard someone shouting but he couldn't pin point it. Strange.

"_Daniel? Daniel come in."_

Daniel stopped. "Sam?"

"_Yea, it's me."_

"How's it going?"

"_Not good, the kid escaped."_

"How? I thought that plan would work for sure."

"_No. He vanished."_

"Vanished. How?"

"_Like…like poof."_

"…Like poof?"

"_Never mind. Look Daniel, are the guards with you."_

"No, I thought I heard something and checked it by myself."

"_Did you find anything?"_

"No."

"…_Okay listen, it seems this kid has a tendency to appear and disappear out of nowhere, so I need you and the guards to search the entire level. We think that's where he's headed."_

"Sam, we have the elevator, stairs, and escape tunnels secured. He can't get in without us knowing."

"_Daniel, this kid is extremely sly."_

"Oh come on Sam, it's not like he's going to fall out of the sky."

Boom!

Suddenly, a section of the ceiling collapsed right in front of Daniel. Daniel dove out of the way, trying to avoid being hit by the cement blocks and…venting pipe? When the dust cleared Daniel looked up and saw a bunch of debris, with a kid lying smack dab in the middle of it.

The kid!

Daniel got up and slowly walked toward the kid. It looked like the kid didn't notice he was there yet. Daniel wanted to keep it that way for now.

"_Daniel, what's going on?"_

"Quiet." He whispered.

The kid groaned and got up, cursing all the way. Daniel stayed where he was. He didn't get out his Zat since scaring him would be a really bad idea.

Then, as if sensing he was there, the kid casually turned around and faced him.

"…Hi." Daniel said in a friendly tone.

The kid's eyes widened a bit.

"Look, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want you to-"

Zoom!

The kid bolted, literally leaving behind a trail of dust.

Daniel bolted after him, trying to dodge the debris and keep up with the kid at the same time.

"I'm not going to hurt you I just want to talk!" Daniel shouted, praying he would hear him and stop. But his prayers went unanswered as the kid just kept on going.

'_Man, he's fast for a little guy.'_ (It's a darn good thing he was thinking that.)

The kid turned a corner and Daniel jumped for joy. He's running straight into a dead end. Daniel caught up and found the kid searching the walls, as if looking for a door. At least he didn't do his disappearing act.

"Hi."

The kid whirred around and faced him. There was no fear in his eyes.

"My name's Daniel. Listen, I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to talk."

The kid ignored him and clapped his hands together.

"Look, I'm sorry if we did any-" Daniel suddenly stopped and stared in horror and wonder as the kid's right glove was torn to shreds, and a long, slender blade emerged from his arm.

His eyes widened in terror, and he choked on his words that never came. Only one single thought came to his mind now.

This kid wasn't human.

FMA

Ed stood there with blade on arm, contemplating what to do. He had transmuted his arm into a blade only because he thought he was going to attack. But with the fear in his eyes now, it's clear that he wasn't.

Ed had decided not to transmute a door earlier because he didn't know what would the hell would happen. There could be booby traps everywhere. It wouldn't surprise him considering they were way more advanced in technology. Plus, they seem to be prepared for almost everything. His only options were fight or flee, but since there was only one guy this time, he thought fight would be the better option. And now it didn't even look like this guy would fight, so there was no point in blood shed. He hoped he would just back off and let him go.

But of course, that wasn't the case.

The guy suddenly pulled out a weapon, one that Ed had never seen before. It looked like a snake ready to strike or something. Ed took this as war.

His movements were swift and precise. He charged and swung the blade about a foot away from the man's neck. The man was unharmed and only fell to the ground, landing on his back. He didn't hurt the guy, just scared him. He had never killed a person purposely in his life and there was no way he was starting now.

Ed left the man where he was and ran down another hallway, transmuting his arm back as he went. He ran down several hallways until he stopped at a particular one. This particular hallway looked like it had a big room at the end, and at once Ed had a feeling it was important. Slowly and cautiously, he crept by the wall and peered around the corner. In the room (which looked like a mini hanger), there was a giant door, with two guards on either side. He looked and listened for anything else and noticed the sound of chirping birds and running cars.

The outside! That door was the way out!

If he could get out there, he could gather information better, and have a better of finding Al and getting him out, if he wasn't already out that is. But how was he going to get past the guards?

Ed smiled. By the element of surprise.

The two guards did not see this coming. One second everything was normal, then the next…

POW!

Ed darted out from the corner and charged straight for the nearest guard. The guard didn't even have time to react as Ed swiftly punched him in the gut, making him fall to the ground unconscious. The second guard saw Ed and quickly prepared to fight. But he was not quick enough as Ed dove under him and came up from behind, hitting him in the back of the head with his metal hand. He to, fell unconscious.

Now that the guards were taken care of, all that was left was the door. He approached the door and clapped his hands together. His body was trembling with excitement, forgetting all about traps. He was so close to freedom he could almost taste it. His hands were only inches away from his and Al's escape from this hell. They were free.

ZAP!

"AHHH!" Ed fell back and screamed as a terrible pain engulfed his body. The pain was like nothing he had ever experienced before. It felt like he was being shocked by a hundred electrical wires while being burned by fire at the same time. It felt like he was going to die.

Ed hit the ground with a loud "oof" and found himself staring at the door. He tried to move, tried to make it, but that only bought more pain to his already in pain body. He struggled like that only to go limp a few seconds later. He continued to stare at the wall, and found that every thing was slowly getting darker. He watched hopelessly as freedom faded away. Then everything went black.

FMA SG-1

My fingers, they bleed.

Longest chapter I've ever written in my life. Lots of reviews would be encouraging.

Just a few notes about this chapter:

-Have you ever heard Teal'c sigh before? Well he sighs in my story. Yay Teal'c sighs!

-I'm just going to assume that all the not soldier people (like scientists and stuff) have a place to evacuate to since you never see them in situations like these.


	4. Reality's Wakeup Call

From now on, I'm going to stop doing all of that POV stuff, (except when it's like a complete change of scene) so the POVs will be sort of mixed together. You'll see.

Okay, I actually updated in…dammit!

Attention people of Earth: If you're the kind of person who likes long, detailed, but not too detailed to the point where your eyes fall out, stories, then Merry Christmas! This story is for you :)

Reality's Wakeup Call

Jack, Daniel, Sam, Teal'c, and Hammond were all in the infirmary, staring down at the small, unusual boy, who was currently unconscious and strapped to a bed. Let me tell ya, Jack and the gang were very relieved right now. Catching this kid was like trying to capture a hundred escaped lab rats with a sponge as your only weapon. And that's not easy. But, they did it, or more specifically, Daniel did it. And now, here he was, strapped to a bed with SG-1 surrounding him, praying he wouldn't tear off the straps like tissue paper and kill them when he wakes up.

"So, what exactly is this kid Daniel?" Jack was staring at the sleeping kid like he was a rabid monkey with a machine gun.

"I don't know."

"He appears to be a normal human." said Teal in his usual manner.

"Yea, except for his not so human limbs." stated an exasperated Jack. He was still a bit twitchy after the whole chase.

Sam was inspecting the boy's limbs very closely. "Daniel, you said the blade came out of his arm, right?"

"Yea, why?"

"Well, the Replicators could do the same thing."

"Wait a minute Major, are you saying the boy's a Replicator?" asked Hammond with an obvious amount of concern. And for good reason.

"I hate to say it, but, it's a possibility."

"Then why are his arm and leg metallic. Don't human form Replicators design themselves to look human?" asked Teal'c, sounding more curious than he normally does.

"Well, he could be incomplete."

"Incomplete?" asked Daniel.

"Yea, the Replicators might have not had time to finish him."

"So, why would the Replicators send an unfinished model, or a suit of armor for that matter?"

"I don't know General. Speaking of the armor, how's the search going?"

"Not good, army personnel swept the base fifteen times with no sign of whatever came out of that armor."

"It would appear this creature is very intelligent." stated Teal'c

"Unfortunately, I'd have to agree."

"Hey Daniel, did you take a look at the armor yet?"

"No, I'll take a look at it later. Dr. Lee's examining it now. I figured there were more importan- Jack, what are you doing?"

Daniel finally noticed that Jack was by the bed, poking the kid's leg like a stupid kid would poke an atomic bomb.

"What? Uh…nothing!" Jack pulled his hand away and gave the most innocent face he could give. "Yea…hey, what's this stuff made of anyway?"

Sam paused. "Well sir, as far as I can tell, the material is like nothing I've ever seen."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Well it's only been a few hours or so since the kid's got here, so I haven't really had much time to examine it, but…"

"But…?"

"Sir, this mental is one of the strongest and hardest I've seen since naquadah. There's a possibility that it's even stronger!" (Hey, she's the smartest person in the world, she's gotta recognize this stuff.)

"If it is as strong as you say, then why did the bullet penetrate it?" Teal'c asked and sort of stated.

Sam bent over to get a better look at his arm. Even though it was tucked close to his body, she could still see the "wound" fairly well. "It looks like the bullet hit a weak spot." At least this answered the 'why was there no blood' question.

"Weak spot?" asked a sarcastic Jack.

"Yea, under the arm there's just a bunch of wires and barely any metal. Not exactly an easy target but if he was in the right position, it could happen."

"Which it did."

"Yea."

"So it's another flaw in his design?" asked Daniel.

"I guess so."

"If this boy is indeed a Replicator, then it's safe to assume they have developed new technology to penetrate the iris." Inquired Teal'c.

"Are you talking about that really big, red light show that made it disappear like magic?"

"Indeed O'Neill."

"…You know, that'd be great at carnivals."

"Anyway, if the kid is a Replicator, we should put him in a more secure facility."

"There's no need for that General."

Everyone turn around toward the door, a bit surprised to say the least. "Dr. Fraiser."

"Hello Major." She said walking up to the group and the small, unconscious boy. "I couldn't help overhearing part of your conversation, and you'll be relieved to know that this kid is not a Replicator."

Everyone get out an invisible sigh of relief, as Fraiser predicted, and all of them also noticed a folder in her hand which probably had all kinds of tests in them.

"So, the blood test said he wasn't a Replicator."

"Well, the fact that he had blood was proof enough, but yes, I did run a blood and DNA test." Fraiser said answering Jack's ultimately stupid question.

"What were the results?" Sam asked very, very curiously.

"I've only been able to perform a few tests so far, but from those, he seems to be an ordinary human."

It's like the world stopped spinning.

"…That's it?"

"Yes Colonel, that's it."

"…Nothing that would qualify as weird, out of the ordinary, Twilight Zone, that stuff?"

"He did have a few minor mutations, but that's to be expected since he came from another planet. And there's also the fact that he knocked out two guards and only looks to be eleven or twelve years old, but that strength could be a mutation. Other than that, he's normal."

Everyone was indefinably shocked that she considered actually using the word 'normal'.

"So, if he's human, than, what the hell are those?" Jack was clearly hinting to the kid's freakish metal limbs.

"I think they're prosthetics."

"Prosthetics…?" Daniel somewhat doubted that.

"Yes."

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa what a minute. If this kid is human, and those are prosthetics," Jack undoubtedly stated. "then how the hell did he make a blade come out of his arm!"

"That is a superb question."

"I agree with Teal'c." said Sam.

"Me to." Then Daniel.

"Dr. Fraiser, do you have any idea how this boy might have done such a thing?" Although he didn't show it, Hammond was confused out of his mind, as were the rest of SG-1. What he couldn't comprehend, was how a little kid could evade SG-1 while making complete fools out of them, then almost escaping. He was just glad they caught him in time. If he got outside…oh god he didn't want to think about it what it would take to catch him.

Dr. Fraiser was having similar thoughts. Genetically, this boy was normal, at least by her standards. True, he was a bit young and had freakish strength and mechanical limbs, but as she said before, those might be mutations and prosthetics. But she couldn't explain how he might have done what Daniel said he did, or why he was still unconscious for that matter. Maybe Daniel wasn't in his right mind then, but right now he's acting perfectly normal, for him anyway. (She hadn't had time to check anyone else yet with all the commotion going on.) Whatever the truth is, she had a feeling that something was indeed up with this boy, and that she can not prove it medically. "No."

Jack was confused again. "…Nothing?"

"There is no evidence that this boy could do such a thing, at least not genetically. It is possible that something may show up while the boy's doing it, but since he's unconscious, I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon."

"Speaking of which, why is he still unconscious?" Teal'c nodded in agreement, seeing that Daniel did in fact propose a very good question.

"Yea, wouldn't he have woken up by now?" propped Jack. "I mean, he was only hit with a Zat."

Fraiser could honestly not answer that question. She knew what a Zat gun did to the body, yes, but nothing she did could answer that question, and also her own questions had already begun towering over the not even completely answered ones. She was hoping she wouldn't have to open her mouth and say 'I don't know' again, which was really embarra-.

"I think I can explain that."

Thank you Sam.

Teal'c urged her on. "Explain."

"Daniel, you said when you got to the outside door, you saw him clap his hands together, right?"

"Yea…"

"Well, what if whatever he did had to produce some kind of energy."

"Okay…"

"And if he didn't expel that energy, it would have just remained inside him."

"Wait, are you saying the energy from the Zat and whatever energy he was producing, mixed together and caused him to become unconscious for a longer period of time?"

"Exactly."

Though no one noticed, Fraiser's eyes widened a little.

"So, all we got to do is just wait for him to wake up?" Jack tried to confirm.

Sam nodded.

"Great. If you need me, I'll be in the lunchroom eating a turkey sandwich." And then attempted to leave.

"Umm, actually, I'm not sure if that's possible." Fraiser sounded very unsure for some reason.

Jack turned around very slowly, as though a bear had crept up to him and asked, 'Hey, wanna sandwich?' Everyone else was looking just a little too confused.

"Dr. Fraiser, why isn't it possible to go eat my sandwich?"

Fraiser mentally smacked herself in the head. "No sir, I mean that…that the boy may never wake up."

The infirmary went silent just then. If Fraiser didn't have their attention then, she definitely had it now. Every single person in the infirmary had their eyes on her.

Even Teal'c, who doesn't do this much, had a very surprised look on his face. "What do you mean Dr. Fraiser?"

She sighed. "The test results show that part of his brain has shut down. If Sam is right, it's probably due to the energies mixing."

She paused for a second, expecting someone to say something. No one did.

She gave a pitiful sigh. "The boy's in a coma…and probably will be for the rest of his life."

WWAA

_Meanwhile, in Dr. Lee's lab…_

Dr. Bill Lee was not having a fun time. Oh no, not a fun time at all. Here he was, assigned to examine an empty suit of armor, while everyone else got to go examine the weird and wacky Wonderboy. It wasn't fair. Yes, he did get to go on some pretty amazing missions, hell he's even been kidnapped for ransom and almost killed. But this…this… To be deprived of that kind of opportunity was like being spat in the face. And no one spits in Dr. Lee's face and gets away with it.

NOBODY!

Ah! Okay, calm down, hyperventilating, calm down…Back to the assignment.

Okay…now that we've gotten past Dr. Lee's moment of insanity, let's see how Al's doing.

Al, like Dr. Lee, was not having a fun time either. He was currently lying on a large table, with many different kinds of tools he'd had never seen before around him. It looked kind of like an alchemic lab, only the architecture was different and it was a lot smaller.

When the guards had put him in here he didn't know what to expect, but he had a feeling they didn't really care about him, though they did reattach his head to his body. Then this really strange man came in. At first, Al was afraid of this guy, but he didn't dare move and inch, in fear of him shooting at him. But after a while, he discovered that this guy wasn't a soldier, but some kind of scientist. He wondered what the man was like.

After what seemed like an hour, Al concluded that this man was insecure, annoying, and somewhat depressed. All the while he kept muttering and complaining about some assignment, and seemed to be in a really bad mood. Luckily for Al, his incessant rambling has kept his concentration from him, and now, he seems to have gotten over another one of the rambling sessions.

But this time, something changed. He seemed more…well, relaxed was the only way Al could describe it. And he was walking…towards him! Suddenly, Al had a feeling that things were going to turn out bad.

Dr. Lee had finally figured out that complaining wasn't going to make his life any better, so he decided to start the examination that he tried to put off for an hour. Looking over the suit of armor, he cursed one more time, saying that this was an archeologist's job, not his. But then he got over it and thought about the better things in life, like coffee.

He started the examination by professionally poking the armor. Yep, it was empty. Next, he decided to get a sample of the metal. He grabbed his little scrapper thingy and scrapped a piece off the end of one of the various spikes and put it in a bag. He'd examine it later. Now, he might as well find out what's in the armor. He walked around, pulled the head off the body, and peered inside.

Empty. No surprise there.

He grabbed a small flashlight for more inspecting. It was a little dark in there. He looked for any kind of machinery or controls, but all he found was nothing. Dr. Lee was relieved, and yet unnerved by this little discovery. On the plus side, no freaky weapons were going to jump out and kill him, but the minus side was a little different. Though the armor was completely empty, there was no indication that anything had been in here recently. Not a scratch or anything. Also, it kind of felt like it hadn't been cleaned either, at least not in the past few weeks. Dr. Lee just hoped this wasn't a bad thing.

Other than that, everything was "normal", and therefore, a total waste of time.

Then something caught his eye. Something red, that was right below him. He shined his flashlight on the spot and found a red, circular pattern. He couldn't believe he missed this before. What a stupid idiot he was. Anyway, like I said, the symbol was small, red, and had an interesting pattern to it. He wasn't an archeologist, and never would be in a hundred, million years, but the symbol could be a representation of an alien culture. Wait, then why was it on the inside instead of the out? …Like I said, he wasn't an archeologist. Dr. Lee was about to give up on the thing when by random chance, he decided to have a closer look. And what he found almost bewildered him.

The symbol, it was painted on with…blood?

Maybe this wasn't a total waste of time after all.

Dr. Lee decided it was wise (at the time) to get a blood sample for Fraiser and all the other buggy scientists. He took his little scrapper thing and attempted to scrap some off.

Suddenly, he jumped back, on the way hitting his head on the roof of the armor, which made a soft clang. Rubbing the back of his head he stared down at the armor in disbelief. He…he could have sworn the armor just grunted! Was he hearing things? Slowly, bearing the scrapper as a potential deadly, yet useless weapon, he walked around the armor, gently poking it with the scrapper.

Nothing happened.

He did this a few more times.

Nothing happened.

He did this just a few more times.

Nothing happened.

He still did this just a few more times.

Nothing happened.

He finally relaxed.

Maybe it was all his imagination. Or it could have been the people outside. Yea, it was probably that.

Shaking off any remaining fears, he looked inside the armor again, specifically the symbol. Since he couldn't get a sample with the scrapper, the blood was so dry it was practically permanent, so he decided to put a little water on it to loosen it up. Of course, it only seemed like a good idea at the time.

To put it in lightest terms, Al was a little over insecure now. In fact, he was down right terrified. In Al's mind, this guy just went from a geek, to mad scientist of the year. It first, he just started poking him, which was quite annoying actually. Then, he scrapped away some of the armor. It was barely any, but it unnerved Al a little. Then, the man did something that scared him. He looked inside the armor…and he found the blood seal! (And the fact that the man's eyes looked like they were about to pop out due to the close proximity, but that wasn't exactly on the top of Al's mind right now.) He even tried to scratch part of it. Of course when that happened, Al sort of leaked out a grunt of alarm and pain, which, enviably, caused the man to jump back and hit his head, and then for some reason start poking him again.

After the man stopped, he looked inside his armor again, and then turned away; much to the relief of Al. Al had a feeling that this is what lab mice felt like most of the time. He just hoped the man wouldn't come back again.

Of course, today was not his lucky day, as Al found the man's eyes staring at him (the blood seal). Also, he had in his hand something Al swore he saw before, but couldn't recognize. Strange, he's seen it in an alchemic lab, but it looked different. It was dim, but it look like a…dropper…an advanced dropper. And there was a clear fluid in it that looked horribly familiar. It kind of looked like…

**WATER! **

Little alarm bells exploded in Al's head. If that water touches his blood seal, then he could say goodbye to his perilous, abnormal life. There was only one thing he could do, and he knew there was a ten percent chance that he'd live. But if he didn't, he would die anyway.

The personnel at Stargate Command were trained to handle abnormal, bizarre, and just plain weird things. Things like alien invaders, black holes, switching bodies, etc. Even the scientists who don't work on the field were trained to expect even the strangest things. But Dr. Lee was about to experience a phenomena that qualifies for a whole new level.

Dr. Lee had his dropper in hand, ready to get a sample of the blood. He wanted to get this over with; the O.C. was on in ten minutes. He brought the dropper closer and closer to the blood until it was only about an inch away. That's when it happened.

Before Dr. Lee knew what the hell was happening, he was suspended in the air before he found himself on the ground a second later with a really, really bad headache. Feeling very dizzy, he looked around through his broken glasses, and saw something that was either a figment of his imagination when he was drunk, or something very bizarre that he had no other explanation for it. There, about five feet away from him, stood a very tall suit of armor with no head.

'_Tall…suit of armor…with no head.'_ He thought. He still thought it was his imagination. _'Why does that seem familiar?'_

Then, much to his disappointment, reality caught up with him.

"OH MY GOD!"

At these words, the armor grabbed its head, and bolted out the door, as Dr. Lee watched the whole thing with a look that would make Rodney Mckay look like the bravest man in the world.

Dr. Lee just sat there, to stunned to do anything at the moment. Right now, all that went though his mind was the fact that an empty suit of armor ran out the door.

WWAA

"You are saying he will never regain consciousness again?" asked Teal'c. SG-1, Fraiser, and Hammond were all still in the infirmary standing around the kid's bed.

Fraiser sighed an unpleasant sigh. "Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying."

Jack was doubtful. "Can't you just fix his brain or something?"

"It's not that simple Colonel. The human brain is a very complex organ. If we were to attempt to fix the neuron pathways, it could further damage his mind, and even-."

"Okay, okay, I get the point."

"So what are we going to do with him?" asked Sam.

Fraiser paused. "Well, I'm not sure. If he's going to be like this, than it'd probably be best we just…"

"You know what, let's not go there just yet."

"Agreed." Agreed Hammond. Fraiser nodded, happy to concur.

"So what do we do with him now?" Jack asked the same question.

The phone rang.

"I'll get that." Hammond walked over to the phone while the others were still conversing.

"Hammond." He answered.

"_General…Hammond…"_

"Dr. Lee?"

"_Help. I need help."_

"Dr. Lee what's wrong?" Everyone else turned their attention to Hammond at those words.

"_It…it ran away."_ He sounded like a wounded dog who just got hit by a car.

"What ran away?"

"_The…the armor."_

"…The armor?"

"_Yes…it…jumped up…and ran out the door."_

"What! Dr. Lee what happened!"

"_The armor…that was brought to my lab…I was studying it…and it…came alive and ran away."_

"Are you saying the armor's alive!"

"_Y-yes."_

"Where is it?"

"_Somewhere on the base."_

"Why didn't you sound the alarm?"

"…_I…uh…uh…"_

Hammond mentally sighed. "Never mind, we're on our way." Hammond hung up the phone.

Sam was worried. "General, what's going on?"

"We have a situation. The armor that Dr. Lee was assigned to study apparently came alive, and is somewhere loose in the base."

Jack was confused. "Huh?"

"I don't understand it myself, but I guess we're going to find out."

Sam nodded.

"Major Carter, Teal'c, and I will go after this thing."

"You, sir?"

"Yes Major, I'm tried of this wild goose chase."

Fraiser spoke up. "I should go to, incase there are any wounded."

"Agreed."

Jack looked at Hammond peculiarly. "So, what do we do?" Indicating to Daniel and him.

"You and Dr. Jackson will stay with the boy in case the armor comes after him."

"Ah, okay."

Daniel was looking nervous.

"Okay people, move out!"

WWAA

Al had absolutely no idea where he was going. Right now he was in one of the various tunnels at lead through this horrible maze. He managed to escape unscathed so far, but he didn't know how long that would last. Okay, assess the situation here. One: he was separated from brother. Two: these very scary people want to kill him. And three: he had no idea where he was in the first place.

Conclusion: doomed.

Okay, wait, think positive. Must, think, positive. This is nothing. He's been in worst situations before…No he hasn't!

Suddenly, the halls were flashing red, and a very annoying alarm was going off over and over again.

They knew he was here.

Clop clop clop!

Al whirled around and saw the shadows of soldiers coming his way.

Oh no.

"He's this way!" He heard one of them shout.

Al started running and a second later realized the soldiers had picked up their pace as well. Al continued to weave through the hallways with still no clue where the heck he was going. Those alarm bells were getting really annoying now.

Al turned a corner and found himself in a dead end. What is with these people and dead ends? The soldiers were close behind him. If he doubled back he'd get caught for sure. Sigh. He'd have to use alchemy. He'd risk falling into a trap but it'd be worth it if it meant escape from here. He got his handy-dandy chalk, and began drawing out a transmutation circle.

"Freeze!"

Al froze. His circle wasn't even halfway done.

"Turn around." The soldier demanded. It sounded feminine.

Al considered finishing his circle, but they would shoot him. Right now, his options were very, very low. He turned around.

He was surprised to see a blond haired young woman pointing a strange looking weapon at him. Why didn't she shoot him right off the bat?

"Hands in the air."

He did what she said. He also noticed behind her were more soldiers, another young woman, but with brownish-red hair, a bald guy dressed like a soldier but seemed a little out of place, and the big, burly man with the strange symbol on his forehead who was chasing him before. They all were pointing weapons at him, except the brown haired woman and the bald man.

For a while they just stared at each other. Al at the woman, the woman at Al.

"Who are you?"

Silence.

"Who are you?" Repeated the woman.

Al still stayed silent.

Sam was getting impatient. Granted, this thing did not make any hostile move yet, but it at least should have said something by now, unless it was the silent type that only obeyed its "master".

"Look, the only reason I'm not shooting is because a want to keep this to as few casualties as possible." And it was true; she sure wasn't going to let anyone die on a mission she was responsible for. Hell, she's not going to let anyone die on any mission or anytime else, not while she's still around. Plus, there was another reason. She had a feeling that this guy wasn't as dangerous as he appeared to be.

Al was taken aback by her statement. It suddenly dawned on him why everyone had been shooting at him. They thought he was dangerous! His appearance made him seem dangerous. Al never fully realized this in Amestris. Sure, he was a walking, talking suit of armor, and it sucked, but most of the people in Amestris didn't really see that as unusual, considering that they see more unusual things everyday, like alchemy. These people must not experience such unusual things (of course he had no idea how wrong he actually was), and by human nature, perceive it as a threat. So all he had to do was explain that he wasn't dangerous, and everything would be fine. Simple.

"Look, if you're not going to answer, I will-."

"Please, don't shoot."

Sam was astonished. The fact that an empty suit of armor walking and talking by itself was astonishing by itself, but that's not what got to Sam. Its voice sounded just like a little kid. And it seemed scared.

Behind her, similar reactions were going around.

Hammond didn't know what the hell was going on. One minute, this thing seemed like a horrific monster who wanted to destroy them all, the next, it sounded like an innocent little boy. He had to admit, this was something they have never encountered before.

Teal'c was having mixed feelings about this. Yes, he was surprised that the armor sounded like it did, but he knew from many years of experience that things are never as they appear. Oh yes, he had a feeling that this was not going to turn out as he perceived, and not just for the armor, but for the boy as well.

As for the other eight soldiers, their thoughts could be condensed into one, simple phrase: What the hell?

Al had no idea what was going to happen next. At the moment, he was expecting them either try to forcefully take him into custody, or shoot at him anyway, though Al doubted that. Fortunately for him, what happened next was neither of the scenarios.

"Who are you?" Okay, he knew she asked that for the bagillionth time now, but this time it was calmer and kinder and more curious, and she was no longer pointing her weapon. For some reason, it also made Al feel safe.

There was a long pause.

"Alphonse."

Sam put her guard down and so did Hammond. The rest of the soldiers, including Teal'c, only partially did, still ready to shoot at any unexpected hostile movement (cause at this point, just about everything was unexpected).

"Okay…Alphonse." She felt very awkward talking to a suit of armor. "My name is Major Samantha Carter."

"Major?"

"Yes."

So he was right, this was a military base. But before he could say anything else, the big guy spoke.

"Why are you here?" His words seemed cold.

"I…I don't know." And it's true; he didn't know why he was here at all.

Sam and Hammond glanced at one another, confused.

"You don't know?" asked Hammond.

"No. Please, where am I? And where's my brother?"

"Relax. You're in the SGC." Sam didn't really hear the brother question.

"SGC?"

"Yes, it stands for Stargate Command."

Al just gave her a funny look, or the best funny look a suit of armor can give, though Sam really didn't get the hint.

"Alphonse, how old are you?" She had no idea why she asked that, though let's just say she had a feeling it would clear up the mystery.

"Fourteen."

Nope, she was wrong. "Fourteen!"

"Yep." He said rather proudly.

"…H-How can you be fourteen?" asked Fraiser, hardly believing this at all.

Al looked at the brown haired woman who spoke up for the first time. "It's kind of a long story. But, despite my appearance, I don't want to hurt anyone. I just want to find my brother and go home." Al didn't feel afraid.

"Okay, how about we talk about this at a more…proper location." said Hammond. Teal'c nodded.

Al just realized that they were still in the hallway. Maybe the man was right. A hallway was a peculiar place to talk about things. And now that he at least knew these people wouldn't shoot at him at the moment, he thought he could try to negotiate with them, find brother, and go home. Yea, that would work.

He nodded. "Okay."

"Okay, this way." The bald guy directed. Al nodded and followed him. The soldiers followed behind him, still pointing their weapons at him. Al chose to ignore this. The bald guy and the brown haired woman went in front, while the big guy with the symbol and the blond haired woman went on either side. He didn't really trust the big guy; he was one of the people who chased him before. Al got the feeling that he didn't like him so much. But the Major, Sam, was different. Al didn't know why, but he felt like he could trust her. He felt safe.

Sam's head was spinning. Right now she could hardly believe that a suit of armor was moving on its own, let alone talking on its own, with nothing organic or robotic or anything. Guess this explains why they couldn't find the occupant; there was none. But the one thing that truly had her mystified was why it's, or rather his, voice sounded like a child's. Even though he said he was fourteen, which was very hard to believe in itself, his voice indicated that he was like ten or something. It was just too weird. Sam ultimately decided that'd she'd have a better chance at retaining her sanity if she just didn't think about it at the moment.

Al was currently thinking about his brother. He wondered if they captured him or if he escaped. Wherever he was, he just hoped he was alright.

And that alarm was really getting annoying.

WWAA

_Speaking of Ed, let's see how he's doing…_

Ed was in the oddest of places right now. He was currently floating in an ocean of some sort, only it wasn't water. It was blue like water, yes, but it didn't feel like it. In fact, it had absolutely no feeling to it. He couldn't explain it that well. To put it simply, for the sake of his brain, it felt like he was floating on nothing.

His eyes lay open to a red sky, where reddish clouds that looked like animal crackers floated past him. They were in different shapes that Ed couldn't recognize, but still seemed so familiar. Strange symbols, a suit of armor, a ring, and something that awfully resembled a palm tree.

What did all this mean?

Where was this place?

Why was he here?

He turned his head this way and that, looking for a sign. There was nothing. No end in sight. Ed didn't know if he should be afraid or calm. All he could see was the sky and the water. There was no sound. There was no scent. There was no feeling. No pain. Only an eerie sense of calm.

A thought suddenly struck Ed. A thought that was both welcoming a terrifying at the same time.

Was he dead?

If he was dead then heaven really sucked.

Wait a minute, he can't die! He had a mission to complete! Whatever that mission was. …Dammit! He couldn't remember.

"_So, why is it bad that this kid's unconscious again?" _

What was that? A voice? He never heard that before. Wait, was it God…?

"_Jack, we could have learned a valuable amount of information from him. If we learned to do whatever he did, there'd be a serious possibility of defeating the Replicators, and anything else bad that comes our way."_

A second voice. Was that God also?

"_Oh seriously Daniel, even if he did wake up, he wouldn't tell us crap, and then he'd probably pull out his magic wand and turn us into fish!."_

Okay, definitely not God.

"_Yes but if he doesn't turn us into fish, which I doubt he will, we can find out exactly where he came from."_

"…_Right…so are you sure he's not a Replicator?"_

Replicator?

"_Yes Jack, we're all pretty positive he's not a Replicator. The tests said so."_

Tests?

"_Well then what is he, the reincarnation of Harry Potter?"_

Who the hell is Harry Potter?

Silence…and something that sounded like a sigh. _"Jack, he's human."_

"_So is Harry Potter, sort of."_

Another sigh. _"Jack, there is no such thing as magic."_

"_Oh yea right. Come on Daniel, you saw it yourself. And you admitted it!"_

"_Yes, that's true. But that doesn't mean there's an unusual-."_

"_Unusual? The kid came through the Stargate with a suit of armor, can perform magic tricks, and completely kicked our asses. And to top it all off, he's a bean!"_

_Bean…bean…bean…bean…_

Taboo.

Daniel sighed again. "It's pretty obvious that he's odd, but-."

"**WHO YOU CALLING A BEAN!" **

Jack's and Daniel's eyes almost popped out from surprise. Faster than the speed of sound, they whirled around and, words can't describe how surprised they were, found a very angry looking kid with a stare that could put Hitler's army in the ground.

"…Daniel?"

"Yea?"

"I thought he was supposed to be unconscious."

"I thought so too."

They both looked at each other, with the words 'The hell?' clearly passing between them.

"Well, this is unexpected." Daniel was flabbergasted.

Jack continued to stare. "Oh yes, unexpected indeed."

WWAA

Finally, I'm done. I took my sweet time on this one.

Teal'c has hair!

Will update soon, but goin to BD first!


	5. SG1, Meet the Elric Brothers

Holy flaming bananas it's the next chapter! I am SOOO sorry for having to make you guys wait for so long. I honestly didn't think this story was this popular, (I honestly don't know why it's this popular) but that was before I got all the emails telling me to update or I die (okay, not really :P) And for waiting so long, you all deserve an explanation.

My life has been very stressful over the passed year (holy crap a year) and I've been trying to get it back together, and I actually think it's going good. (yea, sounds like a sap story, but it is true.) I've also got another project going that actually might be able to get published (as in a book store), so that has been taking up a lot of my time. (yes, this is true also) On the minus side my computer has crashed recently and is still recovering, so I haven't been able to answer anything.

That reminds me; anyone who's sent me emails or is thinking about sending me emails I can not respond to them. Unfortunately, my reply on email doesn't work, though I think the replay to the reviews works now. So yea, you can contact me from there.

Long story short, I apologize for the long wait, but I have not lost interest in this story, and plan to continue it to the very end (for however long that takes me). Remember kids, patience is a virtue.

Now on with the story!

SG-1, Meet the Elric Brothers

_Five minutes ago…_

Al was sitting on the bottom of a bunk bed in a very small room that only had a bunk bed. It wasn't a very comfortable spot since he kept bumping his head on the bar, but he didn't feel like standing around or sitting on the floor since that would make him feel more awkward than he already was. So the bed would do.

The rest of the room was just boring. A small, gray, box sort of boring. And since it was a small, gray, box, and boring room, Al guessed it was a prison cell, even more likely a holding cell considering its size.

That made Al a bit nervous.

He had gone along with these people because he trusted them, and also hoped they would send him and his brother home. But instead they put him in here. Al was starting to think he should have just used alchemy from the beginning. Any booby trap would have been better than this. He just really, really wished his brother didn't make the same mistake he-

"**WHO YOU CALLING A BEAN?!" **

-did.

WWAA

_Unfortunately for Jack and Daniel, now…_

The two men stared at the young boy, while the very angry young boy stared angrily back. This went on for what seemed like ten minutes, though it probably was more like two. Then someone finally said something.

"Hi." It was Daniel.

The angry young boy still stared angrily at the two.

"I believe we have met before."

The boy suddenly 'appeared' to have calmed down a bit. "Yes, I believe we have."

"Okay…you sort of know Daniel, Daniel knows me, Jack, but we don't know you. So I'm gonna ask the most obvious question right now. Who are you?"

"That's none of your damn business!"

Jack stopped gesturing for a moment. "All right then, since you refuse to tell us your name, we'll just have to make one up for you. Let's see, how about Pipsqueak, or…"

"**I AM NOT A PIPSQUEAK!" **

"Okay then, what's your real name?"

The boy stayed silent.

"Can you give us a nickname or initials or-."

"Ed."

"Ed?"

"Yes." He said through gritted teeth.

Jack paused. "Is that short for Edmond, Edgar, Eddie-."

"Edward!"

"Edward…you sure, cause that doesn't sound like a very alien name-."

"Jack, for now let's just say his name is Edward, okay." Daniel did not feel like arguing right now, especially with something this pointless.

"Okay, but I'm telling ya, Edward doesn't alien at all."

"Alien?" Ed muttered.

"Well maybe names on his planet are similar to ours."

"Planet? What?!"

Jack and Daniel halted their juvenile conversation and turned to Ed.

Daniel eyed him. "Don't you know you're on another planet?"

"Another planet? That's crazy!"

"…No, no I don't think so." alleged Jack.

"It's impossible! Now tell me where I really am!"

"Fine, you're in a top secret military base called Stargate Command on the planet Earth."

"That can't be!"

"Oh, it be."

"Jack's right. Believe it or not, you are on another world."

"This has to be a set up! There's no way you can travel to anther world!"

"Maybe not where you're from, but here, we have different technology. You probably found it accidentally."

"The nerd's right."

Daniel ignored that.

"You're crazy! If this were another planet, Al and I would have had to come here in a rocket and travel through space and- …AL!" Through all the arguing and confusion, Ed almost forgot about his little brother. "Where's Al?!"

Jack raised an eyebrow, or two. "Al?"

"Who's Al?" asked Daniel.

"He's my brother. He came with me." No sense protecting him since they already knew about him.

"Wait a minute, that big hunk of armor is your brother?"

"Yes! Who else would it be?!"

Daniel and Jack were, to say the least, dazed. "And you call us crazy!"

"_Colonel, Daniel, are you there?"_

Daniel was a bit startled by Sam's voice over the radio. "Yea, were here."

"_We've just detained the armor. Apparently his name is Alphonse and he is not a super soldier."_

"Yea, we know that already."

"_Really? How?"_

"The kid woke up."

"_How?! I thought he was in a coma for life!"_

"Apparently not. I think we woke him up."

"Daniel called him a bean."

He ignored that as well. "Anyway, get this, Al is the boy's, Edward's, brother."

"…_The boy and the armor are brothers?"_

"Yea, unless he's lying."

"_You're going to have to explain this one to me Daniel."_

"Don't worry, I'll explain it as soon as I figure it out myself."

"_Okay, we'll be down there in a few minutes. Carter out."_

Daniel put down his radio and turned to Ed. "Well, they're on their way down."

Of course there was no point in even telling Ed that. He heard every little word. So Al didn't escape. That wasn't an encouraging sign. He must have fallen into one of their booby traps. These people were more cunning than he thought. "Is Al okay?"

"Um, as far as I know, yes."

Ed wasn't really reassured. "Can you untie me?"

"No." They both said simultaneously.

Well, it was worth a shot. He was now officially screwed.

At that moment, a bald man and two women walked into the room and surrounded his bed.

"Incredible." Exclaimed one of the women.

"What's so incredible?" Ed asked wryly.

The brown haired woman was taken aback by that. "Well for one thing you were supposed to be in a coma for the rest of your life."

"So you can experiment on me while I'm asleep?" he said rather forcefully.

"No! No we're glad you woke up." The blond woman exclaimed at the last second. "We just weren't expecting you to."

Uh-huh.

"I assume you are Edward." The bald man was speaking this time.

"Yea, who wants to know?"

"I'm General George Hammond, leader of this facility. This is Dr. Janet Fraiser," He said gesturing to the brunette. "and Major Samantha Carter." And the blonde, who gave a little wave.

Ed raised his brows a little which Hammond took to be an understanding. "And I believe you already met Colonel Jack O'Neill and Dr. Daniel Jackson."

"Yes, we have." Ed replied looking particularly evil at Daniel.

"Okay, now that everybody knows each other, let's get down to business, shall we?" said an exuberated Jack.

"We'd like you to cooperate with us."

"Forget it! There's no way I'm staying in this hellhole!" Ed shouted, literally throwing the General's words back at his face.

Sam put up her hands in defense. "That's not it! We just want to talk to you first, and then we'll send you home."

Ed was doubtful. "Really?" He said sort of dryly.

"Yes. That's all we want to do."

Ed was still doubtful. "Is Al alright?"

"Al? Yes, he's fine. He agreed to cooperate with us."

Ed was, to say the least, relatively surprise by this. Al was a trusting and open-minded person, no doubt about it, but after all that has happened, it was hard to believe that he would trust them just like that. Al had a strong mind and he wouldn't do something like this if he didn't have absolute faith, which means these people must have made quite an impression. On the plus, err, minus side, he was strapped to a bed, unable to use alchemy for the moment, and surround by people he knew absolutely nothing about and who could possibly kill him. So, on the whole, there weren't very many options open. He sighed. _'Al, I hope you know what you're doing.'_ "All right fine."

Immediately, everyone except Ed perked right up.

"But only if you keep your promise." Ed added quickly.

Hammond stepped forward. "We will."

"But only if you don't use your 'magic' on us once your free." Jack added at the last second. "Deal?"

Ed sighed again. He didn't really like the word 'magic', but it was close enough. "Deal." As long as these people kept their word, he wouldn't use it.

Hammond smiled. "Excellent, we'll lead you to the briefing room. Your brother will meet you there."

Ed stayed quiet as the one called Daniel untied him. _'Al, you better know what you're doing.'_

WWAA

Ed ambled along the halls with what he claimed were the most whacked-out group of people he's ever met. Well, not exactly in those words, and maybe not the most whacked, but close enough. The way he was 'escorted' to the briefing room wasn't exactly guest worthy either. The bald guy was in the lead, followed by the doctor and blonde, four more soldiers after that, and the two idiots brought up the rear (he was still pretty pissed at Jack and Daniel). He was smack dapped in the middle, right in-between the first two guards, who made him very uncomfortable. Ed didn't know if this would turn out bad, or worst. Situations like these usually didn't end well, unless he had a plan or was incredibly, incredibly lucky.

Right now, all plans have sunk, and his luck was looking uglier than Mustang's attitude.

Not very good odds.

Before he could think any other thought, the bald guy, err, Hammond, opened a door to a room. Yes! After what seemed like a mile walk and a very cramped elevator ride later, they were finally here!

Ed filed in after the two guards, and discovered that Al was already there. "Brother, there you are!" Al seemed strangely over eager for some reason.

Ed smiled sheepishly. "Yea, glad to see your okay."

"Thanks, I didn't actually think you'd come on your own. I imagined you kicking and screaming."

Ed gave a sour look. Al couldn't tell if it was fake-real, or real-real, not that it really mattered.

Ed took this time to look around the room. It looked like a standard meeting room. A large table, and a bunch of chairs. There was also a flight of stairs leading in both directions in the corner, what Ed guessed to be some sort of map behind the General's chair, and a window on the opposite side that seem to have a wall in front of it. He also noticed a logo on the wall with a strange symbol and the letters SGC, which he guessed was short for Stargate Command.

"Please, sit down." Hammond said in a sincere tone.

Ed stopped looking and sat down like he was in a meeting with Mustang. But when he actually sat down, he suddenly felt very small. Immediately he sunk about two inches, and the chair head looked like it was towering above him, even though it was only a half a foot above his head. But despite these seats making him feel smaller, they were actually quite comfortable. Man these people had hi tastes.

Al was sitting directly across from him, and he looked very uncomfortable. Ed didn't blame him. The poor suit of armor compared to a 13 year old in a preschool chair. If there was a man in the armor right now, the chair just might have broken.

Another reason Al might have so uncomfortable was the company sitting on the right of him. It was the same strange man he saw earlier, in the big room. Right now he had a serious expression that, well, wasn't really frightening or evil, but the kind that can make someone feel a bit uneasy. No wonder Al was so eager, anything to break the silence.

The others took their seats. Jack and Daniel sat on either side of Ed, much to Ed's dismay. Sam sat on the other side of Al, which seemed to make Al a lot more comfortable, and Fraiser sat on Al's side nearest to the General's chair, which, of course, the General sat in.

"Edward," Ed snapped his head around toward Hammond. "this is Teal'c. I believe you two haven't officially met."

Ed gave a strange look.

"Don't worry, he's a cuddly as a teddy bear." said a smiling Jack.

Yeah right. Ed was still a bit apprehensive. Nevertheless, Teal'c gave a small bow of respect.

"Alphonse, this is Colonel Jack O'Neill, and Dr. Daniel Jackson." Hammond gestured at the two fruit loops next to Ed.

"Nice to meet you." said Al, who gave an awkward little bow of his own.

"Now that everyone's acquainted, let's get down to business, shall we?"

"Yes, we shall." Ed glowered. "First thing's first, tell us where we are!"

"Stargate Command." Jack said simply.

"And where would that be?"

"Earth." Daniel said simply. "Didn't you already ask us these questions?"

"Yes, but I didn't believe you then, and I still don't believe you now! And besides, who'd name a planet after an element?" Ed muttered the last part.

"Despite your doubts, everything they have said is true." Ed jumped when Teal'c spoke, a bit surprised by the deep, loud voice.

"Alright, explain it then!"

"For crying out loud, would you stop yelling everything that comes out of your mouth?!"

For some unknown reason that was entirely unlike Ed, he shut up. Maybe what the Colonel said was true. Now that he mentioned it, he did tend to scream out everything when he was pissed.

"Thank you. Carter, would you please explain to this _nice_, young man on how he got here."

Sam breathed a sigh or anticipation. She quickly glanced over at the two boys. Al was obviously eager to learn, and Ed, well, was sulking yet again. She only hoped that a couple of children could possibly understand what she was saying as she started the explanation. If Jack couldn't understand it then what hope did they have?

"So what you're saying is that we came through a machine called a Stargate which bends the fabric of space so you can travel hundreds of light-years in just one second?" Al stated after Sam's utterly long and incomprehensive monologue.

"Yes, that's…that's exactly what I'm saying."

"Wait a minute you actually understood that?" asked Ed who barely got any of it at all.

"Yes." stated Al. "I read something like it in a novel back at home. I think it was written by Janus Marvli. He said i0t was true."

"Oh please Al, that guy lived in his own little world. You could ask him if fish lived on the sun and he'd say it was totally plausible."

"Well maybe fish do live on the sun, 'cause this guy was right."

"Could we get back to the matter at hand here?" asked Daniel.

"Right, sorry." said Sam.

"What do you do with the Stargate?" Al was very curious about these people, unlike Ed who looked like he couldn't care less, though the reality was quite different.

"We travel to other worlds as peaceful explorers." said Hammond.

"To obtain alien technology to defend ourselves." Jack added.

"And to learn about different alien cultures, don't forget that." added Daniel.

Ed gave them a "and why the hell should I believe you" look.

Teal'c, being as sensible as he always is, must have sensed this look. "I assure you, all of this is indeed true."

Al, unlike Ed, was astonished by this simple explanation. "Wow! That's amazing."

Sam and Frasier smiled. But Ed wasn't as convinced. "I still don't believe you."

'Oh for crying out loud.' Man that kid was stubborn. Then Jack absent mindedly looked at his watch, and smiled. "Sir, we should show him the Stargate."

The bald General looked at Jack straight in the eye. The colonel was right. The only way for this kid to believe was for him to see it for himself. "Agreed."

Ed and Al both wondered what was going on.

No sooner had they thought that, the metal wall in front of the window rose up, revealing a room below. Ed and Al rose from there seats and looked out the window. They both were amazed with what they saw. It was the same thing Ed saw in his dream, the thing in the clouds. Below them was the giant room they were in earlier, but this time, there was a giant ring behind were they first arrived. Overall, the whole structure wasn't that amazing. Both of them could make things far more amazing with there alchemy, but the thing that got them was that they couldn't believe they had missed this before.

"Three…two…one."

Suddenly, the same alarm from earlier went off again, only this time nobody seemed to be panicking. Then, to Ed's and Al's wonder, lights on the device lit up one after another, until the seventh one at the top finally lit up. The brothers didn't really have time to prepare for what happened next. It caught them full force. Immediately after the seventh light, a ring of water materialized out of the nowhere and flushed outwards, causing both brothers subconsciously take a step back. The rush of water receded back into the ring and seemed to float inside of it.

Not to be stereotypical, but a Californian surfer were in Ed's position right now, he'd be saying "dude…" That was one of the ways to describe the look on his face.

"Pretty amazing, isn't it."

A moment or two passed as Ed continued to stare. Then, to Jack's surprise, Ed smirked. "Yea, it is."

Jack smiled. This kid was a tough one all right. He was still skeptical, but he'll learn soon enough.

"Wow…" Al, on the other hand, sounded totally convinced.

After watching the soldiers come through one by one, and after the gate shut down, Ed and Al headed back to the briefing table. Now that's he's seen the Stargate in action, Al was now like a gitty school girl. Ed still wasn't a believer, but nevertheless, he was a little less skeptical. They sat back down in their usually seats, both brothers now with a new sense of open-mindedness.

Now that Ed actually somewhat believed them, the conversation went along much smoother. SG-1 explained a few things about the Stargate and stuff, and the brothers, mostly Al, talked about there home and alchemy, though Ed purposely didn't mention what happened to him and Al, nor about the Philosopher's stone and their mission. Neither did Al, to Ed's rejoice. Two hours later, and more questions than Ed's ever been asked in his life, the conversation seemed to be finally slowing down.

"So, let me get this straight. You come from a planet that uses an ancient, whacked-out science called alchemy that somehow turns lead into gold, and yet you haven't discovered the television yet." There's no need to say who said that horribly long sentence.

"It's not a whacked-out science!" Yelled Ed, who was now wondering what a television was.

"But it's possible." Sam was dazed with all the information she just absorbed. "This is incredible. Who knew that and old, dead science actually works? Do you have any idea what we could do with this, how it could revolutionize…" And she went on and on and on.

"Anyway." Jack interrupted. "I've been wondering on something. If you can do all this crazy stuff, why didn't you just…transmute through the walls and escape?"

"We didn't want to get caught in the booby traps, the ones in the walls."

Jack, Daniel, and everyone else glanced at each other. "What booby traps?"

Ed twitched. "You mean, there were no traps?"

Daniel hesitated. "Yes."

"None, whatsoever?"

Jack hesitated. "…Yea…"

"So…you mean…we could have escaped…all along?"

The all just stared.

Ed was about to explode.

"Brother! Brother calm down! It's already happened, there's nothing we can do, and we really need people to get home!"

Ed somewhat calmed a bit, and by a bit I mean he's just out of the danger zone. Besides, Al was right. He was already here and there's nothing he can do about it. Alchemy may be one hell of a talent, but it couldn't do time travel. He was right about another thing too. They needed to get back home, and these people were their only hope.

He let out a deep, long sigh. "Your right Al, there's nothing we can do now."

Al gave an invisible sigh of relief. One disaster avoided there.

"Does anyone have any other questions?" Hammond asked.

"Yes." piped Daniel's inborn curiosity. "What happen to you? I mean, how is your brother a suit of armor, and what happened too your arm?"

The room suddenly became deathly silence. Neither Ed nor Al spoke a word. Only their eyes spoke of sorrow. Everyone else seemed to sense this too.

"…Did I say something wrong?"

"Daniel." Jack's eyes met his. "I don't think they want to talk about it."

Everyone in the room still stayed silent, until Hammond spoke. "Well, since there are no more questions, I think it's time to take you boys home."

At that, both brothers immediately brightened up. In fact, they almost seemed like kids in a candy store. They all got up and headed down to the control room with Hammond, Teal'c, Sam, and Daniel in the lead. Ed, Al, and Jack brought up the rear.

For a brief second, an atomic, brief second, Jack swore he saw a shimmer of gratitude in Ed's eyes.

Seconds later, they all arrived in the Control room. Ed and Al both had a look of anticipation on their faces. Well I wouldn't exactly call it anticipation, but more like a kid in a candy store stuffed in a very small can.

Now that they were all down there, it was time to dial the gate. Their first nine digit Stargate address ever. "Chevron one encoded…chevron two encoded…etc. etc."

If everyone made a bet on how excited Ed and Al were, they would all lose…horribly.

"Chevron seven encoded…chevron eight encoded…"

The brothers very on the verge of shaking, or at least Al was. This was finally it. They would finally be able to go home, and see all the people they've missed. Winry, Hughes, and yes, even Mustang. They'd see them all soon.

"Chevron _nine_…will not engage." Walter's fumbling statement was prefaced by that oh-so-familiar crap-something-went-wrong whining noise by the Stargate. "Um, sir, the Stargate won't accept the address."

Ed's and Al's spirits dropped lower than sea level.

"What the hell is wrong?!" It took every single fiber of Ed's being not to grab the first person he saw and throw him through the window.

"The Stargate isn't accepting the address." said Sam.

"I know that! But why the hell isn't it?!"

"Calm down brother! They can fix it, right?" He looked at Daniel.

"Hey don't look at me. Sam's the one who knows this stuff. You can fix it, right." With the look on Ed's face, one would assume he was trying to save his skin.

"I not sure. It might just be a power problem, but from what the computer is suggesting, the Stargate isn't even allowing the address to even try to go through, like the connection is severed."

"Ah. So, you can fix it, right?"

"Frankly sir, not at the moment."

"So…we're…stuck…here." Ed's brow was twitching as Al looked as though he were about to fall over.

"'Fraid so kids, you're gonna be staying with us for a while."

At that point Ed just as well exploded and took the whole SGC with him. "Oh **HELL NO!**"

Oh hell yes. The alchemy brothers were staying, at least temporarily. And while everyone else was quivering at that thought, Jack just smirked on the sidelines.

Oh yes, this was going to be one wild ride.

WWAA

Holy crap I'm done. I can't say when the next chap is coming, but I can say it is coming, and you won't have to wait so long. (Which, again, I horribly apologize for.)

This chap was a little boring but the next one will be more exciting (Ed sees a physiologist XD)

I also apologize for the characters being a little out of whack. I'm not that good at character, and this is a new situation for the characters so I'm not sure how they would act. So if you think any of the characters are off in any way, just tell me and I'll try to fix it. I'd really appreciate it. Thanks.

That's all for now. See ya soon!


End file.
